


On Melancholy Hill

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [3]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:hi!! can i please have a drabble of kratos x female reader with the title "on melancholy hill" please? (it's a song by gorillaz! it's my favorite)





	On Melancholy Hill

You walked up the hill, hiding your tears until you faced for back to them. You heard Atreus calling your name, but he didn’t approach you, his father must have stopped him.

“Y/N” Came Kratos’ deep voice.

“It’s… It’s not fair…” You sniffled through your nose, unable to contain your tears anymore, as they now rolled down your cheeks. 

“I understand…” He said, and you could hear his heavy feet making the grass crunch underneath them. 

“You don’t understand!” You violently turned around, realizing that you were raising your voice but lacking the strength to help it. “You have no idea how this feels!” 

His expression hardened, going from an empathetic frown to a scowl. 

“I have lost people too, so don’t dare say I do not understand that sorrow” He replied, clearly holding back his anger. 

“I…” He was right, you knew he was. You just felt so lost, so… empty. “He was my friend” 

“I realize that” His voice softened once more. 

Still sobbing uncontrollably, you rested your forehead against Kratos’ shoulder. To your surprise, his big hand gently rested on your back.


End file.
